


Until It Takes

by Red122



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, Creampie, Dark Arthur, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red122/pseuds/Red122
Summary: His grip on her was unfaltering and the dark look in his eyes was proof enough that he had no intention of showing mercy on her.“Open your mouth,” He gargled through the pooling blood from his lip, “Wide.”





	Until It Takes

He thrusted his throbbing cock deep inside of her with no preparation. She bit her tongue to stop from screaming as he sped up his pace, one hand tightening around her throat as the other groped her breasts. His blue eyes sparkled above her as he moved his hand from her throat to her jaw and moved her face to his. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. His saliva was thick with tobacco and chocolate.

She bit his lip hard. He flinched and moved his face away. His hand shot up to caress his bleeding lip as he pulled his cock out of her hot core.

“Can dish it out huh,” She gasped and tried crawling away from him. His cock had nearly cut her in two. “Can’t…. even take a…. little bite?”

He laughed and pulled her back towards him. She tried to kick him, she pushed as hard as she could as against his chest but the man was nearly made of steel. His grip on her was unfaltering and the dark look in his eyes was proof enough that he had no intention of showing mercy on her.

“Open your mouth,” He gargled through the pooling blood from his lip, “Wide.”

“Fuck,” she tried punching him again, “You!”

“All night baby,” And with that he forced two of his fingers into her mouth, pulling her jaw down and spitting his bloody saliva onto her face and tongue.

“Agh!” She screamed in disgust and clamped her eyes shut. His hand squeezed her jaw hard enough to bruise, forcing her eyes back open. Her mouth was thick with his pungent saliva.

“Oh no, Baby. You’re gonna watch as I take you.”

“Get the fuck away fro-“

Her objection was cut short as he pulled her closer to him and shoved his hot dick back inside of her. She screamed again. It was too big, it hurt so much. She tried tightening her cunt around him as he pushed in and out of her. She’d do anything to make him cum faster, to end the hell he had sculpted for her.

“Please just cum!” She whimpered, “Puh…puh..ple..please!

Arthur grunted from his position above her and twisted a nipple in response to her request. She whimpered again. The sensation of his cock scraping the ins and outs of her cunt was too much. As much as it hurt, as humiliated as she felt, she felt completed with him inside of her. His cock was her master now, summoning her agony and her ecstasy with each frantic thrust of Arthur’s hips. The thought of being owned by his cock disgusted and enthralled her.

Arthur suddenly pushed his face into her breast, pulling at her nipple with his teeth. She let out a loud yelp at the sudden bite and tried again in vain to push him away, but his reflexes were fast and his grip was stronger. He grabbed at her wrists and held them above her head as he licked her breasts. She whimpered loudly, chest rising and falling with her erratic gasps.

“Tell me how bad you need it, baby.” Arthur released her wrists to pull her raven hair hard and sped up his thrusts, owning her cunt with every invasion, “Tell me how bad you fucking want it!”

“I want your cum so bad, Arthur!” She told herself it was to make him cum faster, to get this over with. Anything, no matter how degrading, to end this as quickly as she could. He’d been at this for nearly an hour now and she didn’t know how much more she could take. It was too much: the heat of his breath, the taste of his saliva still dominant in her mouth, the puddle pooling between them, the thick of his saliva all over her breasts and throat, the sight of his blond bush as his hot penis entered her again and again. She hadn’t known a man’s…. area could be so hot. It felt like a red-hot poker when he had first pressed it against her ass. The memory of that night alone made her delirious. How could she forget the way he fucked her that night, the way he had humiliated her on that boat with half of her gang lurking in the casino in the next room? Her face burned at the memory of it.

And now? He had her naked again, panting and whimpering beneath him as her fucked her in anyway he wanted. As he made her his, his “ _little bitch…all mine... all mine_ ”. She couldn’t forget the depraved things he whispered in her ear that first night, the night this nightmare started. Even worse than that were the depraved things he had forced _her_ to say to _him_ , lest he show everyone on the boat “ _just what kind of woman you really are_.”

Arthur’s movements above her were growing more erratic. He was nearing his end. She had already found her climax twice, to her humiliation and his wicked pleasure. “Just fucking cum, Arthur!”

“Where, baby? You gotta tell me where.” He smiled at her, knowing how much she hated it.

“In me! Cum inside of me, Arthur! Oh god, make me your woman, Arthur! Please!”

With a long groan he came inside of her, releasing a hearty stream of his spend into her. He took a moment to rest his head on her large breasts, licking her nipples and panting on them as he laid there.

“Arthur,” She moaned, too exhausted to fight him, “Arthur, aren’t you done?”

He chuckled, his laughter reverberating from his chest into hers. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, still buried deep inside of her, and smiled. “With you, Darlin'? Never.”

He pulled out of her and stood up. God, she hated this fucking part. It was more depraved than any other part of this whole monstrosity. It was so fucking sick.

With his index finger, he pushed all of the cum that had rolled out of her cunt back into it. Her cunt was so sensitive, especially after the fucking she had just endured. She whimpered as his fingers pushed all of his thick spend back inside of her. He pushed his finger- covered in his cum- against her lips and she opened her mouth. She sucked his finger,  swirling her tongue around his thick digit and swallowing his spend. The taste of it was thick and prominent in her mouth. He beamed at her as he watched her swallow his load.

After, he pulled himself on top of her again and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, she felt herself overcome with self-hatred for missing the heat of his mouth on hers. He raised his right hand, leaving his left to its near constant position on her breast, to her face and held it there. If someone walked in on them now, they’d think they had stumbled upon two lovers rejoicing in their post-coital embrace. A blond-haired man smiling down gently upon his dark-haired lover as they created their first child together. How very wrong they’d be.

Arthur’s smile was not gentle nor was it warm. His touches weren’t kind. He didn’t love her. He loved owning her, he loved fucking her, he loved hurting her. That was all there was between them, pain and ownership.

She couldn’t help but thinking that the stranger would have gotten one thing right, as she stared into his dark eyes. There was a horrible intimacy between them. There was something, a wordless and horrible something, that bonded Arthur and herself in a way that was entirely unique to them whether she liked it or not.

“Oh honey,” He rumbled as he palmed her stomach, “It’ll take soon. And then you’re gonna give up any dreams you’ve got of leaving me.”

She was exhausted. Her muscles burned and shame welled in her stomach. “I’ll die first. I won’t have your baby. I’ll kill you for this, Arthur. I swear to God I’ll kill you.”

He smirked and kissed her again. She was too tired to fight him off.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from my girl, Darlin’. And maybe, one day, you will kill me.” He laughed suddenly, “God knows you almost did, a few times. But it won’t be enough to get you rid of me, honey.”

His expression was suddenly very serious, his sky blue eyes abandoning their usual lightness in favor of a darker hue. He caressed her face, keeping his lips just above her own.

“Whether it takes or not, you ain’t never going to be rid of me. I’m a part of you now, and there’s nothing you can do to undo this, to undo us, or this hold I’m always going to have over you.”

She stared at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say. Realization hit her suddenly that he was right. Even if she could avoid the pregnancy he was so determined to inflict on her, she’d never trust again nor would she love again. She’d see Arthur’s eyes in every man she’d ever meet, feel his touch whenever anyone tapped her on the shoulder. She’d remember the fierceness of his touch whenever they coupled; recall the heat in his gaze every time a man dare look at her like a lover. And, as much as she hated it, she’d crave his touch in the cold nights that followed long and dreadful days. She’d live a ghost of a life, hating herself for missing his horrible embrace.

“I hate you,” She whispered and caressed his beard, “I hate you, Arthur Morgan. I fucking hate you.”

He pushed himself back into her, hard again, and whispered, “I hate you too, Darling.”

She groaned as he began pounding into her, feeling her body become no more than a bundle of nerves. She moaned and squeaked, no longer able to protest as he ravaged her. She turned her head and saw their reflection in the mirror. She watched his body push into her, again and again, as his hands grabbed at her breasts and hips. She saw herself, a sniveling mess beneath his strong and untamed form. She thought again of the stranger walking in on them and recalled how he’d have believed he stumbled upon two lovers in the throes of their romance.

As much as she hated the thought, and hated herself for thinking it as Arthur found his pleasure within her, she looked at their reflection and found that she did not want to disagree.


End file.
